ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Yugioh Apokos - Chapter 001
The Beginning of a New Journey Keny Leurys be on the subway, to your typical day at school, on school Saisland, the noise inside was unusual, music on one side of another baby crying, not to mention the mixture of the smell of perfume that there was. Your phone starts ringing, and soon he meets: - Hello! - Keny Leurys?! - Yes? - I would have a more personal conversation with you. - Who is talking? - Meet me on 17th Street near the hospital at 6 o'clock in the afternoon. - Who is talking, please? At this point, the phone is switched off. Keny look at your phone "Last Call, 12:43, 21/06/2012, Unknown Number." - Ladies and Gentlemen. Said the Honorable Teyllor Kaiba, president of , which his father, , he left in his hands before he died. - I wish I had the attention of you all, please. He continued, showing a device in his hand, like a cellular phone. It was small, but not quite, fit in a pants pocket, and seemed to be mild. - What will I show you now... - One of the biggest technological advances of recent times. With a confident expression, still talking, and the staff there was, was so curious to know what it was. That meeting had about 15 people, excluding Teyllor Kaiba and his business friend, Dr. Rain. - This is the duel disk most advanced of world. - You can charge everywhere, and is very simple to use. - Notice. At this point, he puts the device on his arm, and presses a button, the unit shuts his hand, like a bracelet, and soon after it opens, putting forward five platforms, and under them an opening, and also had a light, it appeared that served to holograms, or something. The room staff was impressed, and a member of the meeting, stood up and said: - Mr. Kaiba, I'm happy with the proposal for our company, but this is not a game company... - Dear friends, trust me, and Mr. Kaiba. Interrupting him, said Dr. Rain, which was next to Teyllor. - Think about it, an alliance of our company with the Kaiba Corporation, result in much profit. Dr. Rain continued talking. - We can renew the game of duel monsters, and thus earn millions of dollars with Brazil, moreover, not only in Brazil but with the whole world. - You are right. Member said the meeting, agreeing with Dr. Rain, and then another says: - This game became known worldwide, and Kaiba Corporation was one of the most famous companies in the world. - If you bring this game again, you will surely gain a lot. Said another member of the meeting. - You can be sure that with this, the Company Aires, will be at the top, and we make a lot of money. Kaiba said. And then stood and applauded Mr. Kaiba. - Impressive Kaiba. Said Dr. Rain, whispering to him. Again we are in school now our Keny is in his Portuguese class. The bell rings, are exactly 3 hours and 1 minute in the afternoon, it's time interval. - You studied for evidence, Keny? He said his colleague, Mauri Costan. - I... - Attention Students. Said the director by the speaker, before speaking Keny. - I want all of you in the audience now! - We have a visit of Kaiba Corporation and the Company Aires, here at our school, and they would like to say something to you. After some time, students are accommodated in the auditorium. And then came Kaiba Corporation's employees, and also the Company Aires. With the loud noise of the room, several teachers and the director, asked for silence at all times. Little by little, the students were making silence can speak to employees. - Good afternoon everyone. Said one employee, when they silence, and students responded by saying "Good afternoon" as well. - Sorry to interrupt the lesson for you, we also apologize to the teachers and principal. He looks at the director with a smile on his face, the director is embarrassed and begins to laugh quietly. - But I will say to you is important, with the support of Company Aires, Kaiba Corporation is launching a new institution in our city. At this point, all students pay attention. - The investment cost over 100 million dollars, we bring to you a chance to learn the art of the game that became known worldwide, "Duel Monsters." With microphone in a tidy, the staff keeps talking. - Various duelists from various parts of the world already come to town, also in the new study, say... is... - Well, the provisional name is not known exactly, but I assure you it will be very cool. - Now my friend will talk about how you can study at the institution. He leaves the microphone, and another employee comes over to talk. The second officer raises the microphone a little bit, because he is taller, and then he says: - Good afternoon. Again the students say "Good afternoon". - I promise you'll be fast, not to disrupt the school day students. - To participate in the new institution, simply complete the curriculum in their homes that come on some days, with the signature of parent or guardian. On his side, near the side wall, a teacher asks curiously: - And free? Or does it cost anything? He looks and responds to students. - That's what I was going to say now, is not free, your parents or guardian, will pay a small fee that indicates the end of the sheet that you received in a letter soon. Closing the door, Kaiba sits in his chair, and Dr. Rain invites to sit in his office. - Dr. Rain, I need you to call the world champion of "Duel Monsters" to attend the inauguration of our institution. It's a piece of paper to Dr. Rain, with a phone number. - I need you to call that number, and invite him. Dr. Rain takes the paper, and guard in your pocket. - Mr. Kaiba, I would like to ask you, what your main goal with the founding of the new institution? Kaiba watches him upset, but then his expression changes, and he says quietly: - Of course, and the education of our teens, about the wonderful culture of the game "Duel Monsters." - Do not you think Dr. Rain? What our teenagers deserve to learn the art of "Duel Monsters"? - Yes of course, was only curiosity. Said Dr. Rain, mud, and then he gets up. - Mr. Kaiba, I'm going, I have many things to do, call me anything, even more. - See you my friend. Kaiba nodded. - (Excellent, everything is going as planned, after I open the institution, make a tournament, with the support of Dr. Rain and Company Aires, therefore, appeared many letters "Numbers" for my real goal). Mentally Teyllor said. Keny went to the place that told him to go early, and soon he sees a man standing, pardon the bus stop. He walks over to him and the man says: - Keny, I'm glad I came. Keny curiously looks at him and asks: - Who are you? - My name is Dr. Jeanlovis, and I was the doctor of his mother. Keny is a thoughtful look. Category:Yugioh Apokos Category:Chapters